The Sounds of Sodor
|illustrator= |publisher=Egmont Books |series=Thomas Story Time |published=1 July 2013 |previous=Happy Hiro |next=Express Coming Through! }} The Sounds of Sodor is a book in the Thomas Story Time series. Plot A composer is coming to Sodor to write music for a brass band concert and Thomas has been chosen to show him around. The Great Composer wants to hear the sounds of Sodor to help him write his tune. Thomas wonders what the sounds of Sodor might be. Thomas listens carefully and hears birds, animals and the sea. He decides that these must be the sounds of Sodor. Then, Emily noisily clatters past. Thomas is concerned; the composer will not be able to hear the sounds of Sodor if there are noisy engines around. He decides to take the Composer somewhere where there are no engines. Thomas puffs into Knapford station where the Great Composer is waiting. The Great Composer explains that he will write his special tune as they puff along. First, Thomas puffs to a gurgling stream. As the Composer listens, Gordon rumbles past. Thomas tells Gordon to be quiet so that the Composer can hear the sounds of Sodor. Next, Thomas puffs to the Whispering Woods where they can hear the leaves rustling and the birds singing, until Mavis rolls up. Thomas is annoyed and tells Mavis to be quiet. As Thomas whooshes away, he wishes that his friends were not so loud. Suddenly, Thomas remembers that the quarry is closed for the day so there will be no engines there to ruin the sounds of Sodor. At the quarry, the Composer is puzzled; there are no sounds at the quarry at all. Then, with a loud whistle, James arrives. Thomas is annoyed and puffs away, but James follows him blowing his whistle loudly. Then, there is trouble. Thomas puffs towards some fallen stones and has to brake hard. His coaches stop with a bump and the Great Composer's sheets of music fly out of the carriage windows and blow away. Thomas feels terrible, but is puzzled by how the Composer was able to write any music at all with his noisy friends disturbing the sounds of Sodor. The Great Composer explains that Thomas' noisy friends are the sounds of Sodor and now he will not have a tune for the concert. Thomas has an idea and puffs away to find his friends. Later that day, Thomas and his friends assemble at the Town Square. The Fat Controller, who is there with the Brass Band, is surprised to see all of his engines. The Great Composer apologises for being late, but assures everyone that the tune will be worth it. As the band begins to play, the Great Composer turns his baton to the engines. The engines join in by making all sorts of different sounds. It is a wonderful sound and Thomas is happy to have such musical friends. Characters * Thomas * James * The Great Composer * Gordon * Emily * Mavis * Sir Topham Hatt * Sodor Brass Band * Percy * Annie and Clarabel * Lady Hatt * Dowager Hatt * The Bird Watcher * The Teacher Trivia * This book is based on the sixteenth series episode, Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor. Goofs * The back cover of the book incorrectly calls the episode "The Sounds of Sodor". * Mavis is said to rattle and clatter her flatbed, but she does not have a flatbed. Gallery File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor13.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor21.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor52.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor58.png Category:Books Category:Thomas Story Time books Category:Book adaptations